Blue Paper
by Kei Furi
Summary: Ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Akankah dirinya berhasil melakukannya? Jawabannya ada pada dirinya sendiri./SakuraDrabble


**Blue Paper (** Drabble)

.

.

.

 _created by: RizukaIchibie_

 _8 Februari 2017_

 _(Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto)_

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang tertulis berdasarkan sudut pandang Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau duluan saja. Kuliahku selesai pukul 5 sore."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Pemuda pemilik manik onyx itu nampak menggeleng tak setuju.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu." Katanya singkat.

Kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun."

Tentu saja gadis itu bukanlah aku. Aku sedari tadi berada dibalik meja yang cukup jauh dari hadapannya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memandangnya dalam keheningan, terkadang dengan gilanya mencampuradukannya dengan khayalanku sendiri.

Aneh,

Juga menyedihkan,

Aku memang seperti itu.

Sejak awal aku menyadari kalau aku menyukainya, nyatanya ia hanya memberiku sedikit harapan yang tak kasat mata dan mungkin hanya aku yang merasa. Terlalu percaya diri memang. Sampai-sampai dengan sangat bodohnya aku jadi menganggap ia mungkin juga menyukaiku.

Ku hela napasku ketika melihat orang yang ku suka baru saja melambaikan tangannya pada gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Hati-hati Sakura."

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar suara baritone yang serasa hangat sekaligus dingin menyetuh ulu hatiku.

Meski hanya suara yang sudah sangat sering terngiang. Entah mengapa masih terdengar istimewa.

Sekaligus bodoh.

Wajah putih, tampan dan nyaris sempurna itu telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Sialnya, cinta pertamaku. Ya, terserah kalau memang akan disebut gila.

Aku masih memperhatikannya. Ia kini tengah membaca buku. Aku berharap ia menemukan sesuatu itu. Sesuatu yang telah kusiapkan cukup lama.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua onyxnya menyipit. Satu tangannya meletakan buku dan satunya lagi mengenggam sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang baru saja ia temukan diantara lembaran bukunya. Aku bersyukur dalam hati.

Ah, mungkin sudah dua minggu kertas itu berada disana. Terhitung satu hari setelah seorang Uchiha bungsu yang ku puja-puja itu telah memiliki kekasih, aku meninggalkannya.

Emerald ini masih memandangnya. Lagi, seakan tak ingin lepas barang sedetik saja. Aku tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi ku akui aku masih jatuh cinta untuk detik ini dan mungkin detik berikutnya.

Kedua onyx indah itu pun mulai membaca coretan pada kertas biru itu. Ekspresinya masih sama datarnya. Aku tak mengerti, sungguh tak mengerti. Apa arti dari air wajah itu? Ya, terlalu sulit untuk kutebak.

Tapi ada satu yang ku mengerti. Janji, sebuah janji untuk segera berhenti. Ketika ia membacanya maka perasaan ini akan segera kuhentikan. Aku akan melupakannya. Cinta pertamaku. Aku akan dengan sangat rela membiarkannya jatuh cinta pada gadis lain setelah ia membaca kertas biru dari ku.

Aku tersenyum saat ia meletakan kertas itu diatas meja, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia justru menuliskan sesuatu disana kemudian pergi meninggalkannya dan membuatku mengernyit bingung.

Kuhampiri meja itu dan mengambil kertas yang sudah tak menjadi milikku. Tulisanku masih ada disana. Sebuah pesan singkat untuknya.

 _To: S.U_

 _Pernahkah kau bertanya pada hati?_

 _Mengapa rasanya bisa semenyakitkan ini?_

 _Pernahkah kau menebak dalam sepi?_

 _Betapa sulitnya ketika senyummu tak lagi dicintai?_

 _Hanya berterima kasih sekali lagi_

 _Karena diamnya diri ini bukan karena patah hati_

 _Aku terlalu lelah, sudah terlalu lelah untuk mempercayai_

 _Jadi biarkan kaki ini menuntunku pergi_

 _From: S.H_

Tak ada tulisan lain. Tapi hey.. Ada coretan pena merah di belakangnya. Ya, ternyata disana tulisan Sasuke.

 _To: S.H_

 _Maaf_

 _Aku tak pernah melakukannya_

 _Maaf_

 _Aku pun tak bisa menebaknya_

 _Tapi apa aku benar-benar membuatmu lelah?_

 _Hingga kau telah memutuskan pergi?_

 _Maaf_

 _Jika aku memintamu mengerti_

 _Karena jujur saja,_

 _Aku juga pernah mencintaimu_

 _Sebelum kau mengenalku dan memintaku menyukaimu_

Emeraldku membulat tak menyangka. Senangkah aku? Atau justru kecewa padanya? Ah, tulisan ini belum selesai ku baca. Aku belum boleh berharap. Meski sejujurnya aku merasakannya lagi sedikit.

 _Kau tak menyadarinya_

 _Bahkan sampai saat ini_

 _Maka lihat dan bertanyalah_

 _Mengapa aku nampak jauh darimu kini?_

 _Bukan karena aku yang menjauh_

 _Bukan pula karena dirimu yang takut terjatuh_

 _Tapi sudah sejak awal aku tahu_

 _Kita tak bisa bersama_

 _Sakura_

 _From: S.U_

Aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru kutahui. Sudah tak acuh lagi pada kertas biru yang kini ku remas erat-erat. Ya, aku tahu akan seperti ini. Seorang yang dingin sepertinya sangat mungkin mengatakan hal yang lagi-lagi membuatku nyaris berteriak. Jadi aku pun tak perlu menangis. Meski pada akhirnya aku akan pulang dan melampiaskan kemarahanku pada langit malam yang nantinya menatapku iba.

Karena aku pun yakin angin telah lebih dulu menyadarinya.

Dan angin pun akan menyampaikannya pada pepohonan yang daun dan rantingnya dihembus.

Setelah itu ranting-rantingnya akan menceritakan pada burung-burung yang hinggap.

Kemudian mereka terbang dan membisiki para bintang.

Maka langit akan dengan senang hati mendengar teriakan kisahnya.

Lalu malam tiba dan langit mulai menatapku iba.

Kisah cintaku, sudah dimulai sebelum aku jatuh cinta.

Lalu berakhir setelah aku sempat kembali menyimpan harapan yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tapi apa benar?

Aku Sakura Haruno, telah berhenti jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha?

Aku berbohong jika aku menjawab iya. Maka aku akan berhenti berbohong dan menjawab tidak.

 _"Siapapun, dengarlah.. Aku masih mencintai Sasuke Uchiha."_

Pun artinya aku telah ingkar pada janjiku sendiri.

 _-End-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca_

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
